Talk:The Fallen/Archive 1
We need to make our pages stronger. In each quest page, we should have all of the steps the quest gives. i.e. *''Talk to Paarthurnax or talk to Arngneir or talk to Esbern'' *''Talk to the Jarl of Whiterun'' *''Get the Greybeards' help in negotiating a truce'' etc. Chretienm (talk) 19:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) The conflict mentioned here and in the note exists because the Season Unending quest is skipped if the civil war has already been resolved, resulting in the order listed by this page. Both are true. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) odahviig will not come to dragons reach when i call him.Is it because i have mercer frey and brother velrus following me 14:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC). odahviig wont appear i keep shouting and he wont go to the porch can somebody please tell me how to get him there.Is the reason he wont come because i have mercer frey nd brother velurus following me i also did the other post but i did it wrong This happened to me tonight as well. I reloaded from the autosave upon entering the courtyard and shouted his full name, holding down the Shout button instead of just pressing and releasing quickly, which shouts just part of his name. --Lastarael (talk) 01:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I haven't killed Pathurnax, but I did all this quest needed, went to the porch, hold his full name, and yet the dragon does not appear! I tried using "setstage mq301 200", but this doesn't work in matter of fact, this won't get the "call the dragon" task fulfilled. What should I do now? I complete the quest, but the following quest, The World-Eater's Eyrie, doesn't begin! I tried everyting, the console command, unable all mods, but nothing solves the problem! trap doesn't work in quest the fallen when i try to the quest the fallen the trap will not trap the dragon. what should i do? ive tried loading a saved game. and still the same problem what do i do?17:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC) michelle17:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC)17:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC)~~ No Dragon Appears Dragon does not appear! Tried hard save, reloads, dismantling all mods, and no follower. No dragon appears. Help! Problem editing? I just completed this quest and wanted to edit the wiki page for accuracy. When I tried to publish, however, I get a "Something went wrong..." pop-up with the error message: The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook Anyone knows why? -- 10:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :It might have something to do with Visual Editor being buggy. To fix this, you have to click the little tab with the down arrow next to the "Edit" button at the top of the page, and then click "Classic editor." That will take you to a much less buggy way to edit. There, you should be able to write in what you wanted to with no hitches. —Atvelonis (talk) 19:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for your answer. I'll give it a try :) ::By the way, I noticed that you reverted the change made by SuperSajuuk in removing the reference to Arngeir teaching the player the Call Dragon shout - actually he/she was helping me: see this forum thread where I discussed the same problem I wrote about here. SuperSajuuk was just updating the page as per info from me. ::The reason I wanted to make that change is because I just played this quest yesterday, so I knew that part is wrong. UESP also confirms that the shout can only be learnt from Paarthurnax or Esbern. ::In any case I will give your method a try and make some more edits. -- 15:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Hi, I tried to edit the page again - thrice! - but using the Classic editor like you said. :::I didn't get the "extension hook" problem anymore, but I'm still having problems - now the error messages I'm seeing are: ::::Warning: This edit has been disallowed by the automatic filters for the following reason: ::::Due to vandalism concerns, anonymous users may not add new categories to the wiki. This is due to such editors adding nonsense categories to articles ::::If this filter has been triggered on a non-mainspace article, please contact a sysop for assistance: a list of sysops on the wiki can be found at Special:ListUsers/sysop ::::For the purposes of logging, your edit will be flagged as "Anon category addition" :::I don't know why I'm getting this as I don't believe I'm adding any new categories. I think my last change attempt was logged; if you don't mind could you take a look at it and approve it or something if you think it's ok? -- 17:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe it only allows the editing of the page if you're logged in with a user account. You could make an account and test that way. -- 17:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you add Category:something here to a page, it will block the edit. :::::As per the notice, this is because we have problems where anonymous users add joke categories to pages, so the filter is there to stop those edits from being added. :::::The filter should only be checking if a new category was added, not whether the text is on the page. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm the OP anon... finally caved in and registered a user account. Grr. ::::::Regarding what Sajuuk said: I couldn't find any instance of "category" anywhere in my edit (I searched in Source mode with CTRL+F), so I'm not even sure if that's the problem. ::::::Anyway, signing in with an account solved it. --Mljh11 (talk) 21:38, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ya, the filter only works for non-registered users. Your edit and bug report helped to find an issue in the filter, I'll see if others report similar in case it was just a false positive. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 22:03, March 16, 2015 (UTC)